bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Betadron/Image Gallery
Anime betadron ball form.jpg|Betadron in closed ball form Screen Shot 2012-01-01 at 3.03.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.54.02 PM.JPG|Betadron in Bakugan form Sfdsa.JPG|Betadron flying 1.JPG|Betadron appearing for the first time Wise31.PNG|Betadron with Mutabrid and Kodokor Wise13.PNG|All the Nonet Bakugan summoning Coredegon and the other Mechtogan Wise12.PNG|Betadron with all the other Nonet Bakugan Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.05.10 PM.JPG|Betadron using Night Vizaler Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.00.18 PM.JPG|Betadron after using Night Vizaler Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.00.58 PM.JPG|Betadron about to get hit by Fusion Dragonoid's Dragon Trasher attack Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.01.25 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.02.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.03.04 PM.JPG|Betadron talking to Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 4.02.09 PM.JPG|Betadron flying Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.16.11 PM.JPG|Betadron using Orion Shield Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.23.02 PM.JPG 331.jpg 061.jpg 1083.jpg 207.jpg 197.jpg Wiseman Intermission Screen.png|Betadron and Wiseman in the Intermission Screen Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 1.02.06 AM.JPG|Betadron with Darkus Combustoid Emp.png CTD5.JPG Betadronscan.png Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 5.40.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 5.38.38 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 5.36.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 10.07.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 10.06.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.26.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.29.36 PM.JPG 1512.JPG 1511.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-18 at 5.41.58 PM.JPG Betadron Bakugan.PNG|Betadron protecting Gunz Screen Shot 2011-12-26 at 3.43.17 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.33.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.28.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.24.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-02 at 12.50.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-03 at 3.13.11 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-03 at 2.21.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-03 at 2.14.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-03 at 2.08.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-03 at 4.16.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 2.02.17 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 2.00.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.43.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.41.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-09 at 6.19.41 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.57.07 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.40.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.36.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.35.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.32.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.32.05 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.29.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.24.41 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.18.58 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.16.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.12.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.41.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.39.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.36.30 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.02.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.00.54 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.44.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.59.06 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.32.30 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.25.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 10.54.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.45.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.45.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.42.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.38.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.38.11 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.32.42 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.12.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 6.07.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.46.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.44.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.52.53 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 2.18.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.24.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.23.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.21.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.21.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.20.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.17.30 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.12.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.05.32 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.50.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.49.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-02-10 at 7.35.34 PM.JPG Betadron1.jpg Betadron vs Drago.png Game Betadron.png SkyRaider BetadronPackaging.png|Pyrus Betadron's packaging SkyRaider BetadronPackaging2.png|Darkus Betadron's packaging Artwork_PyrusBetadron.png Picture0291.jpg|Gundalian Invaders packaging DSC04934.JPG IMG_7923.jpg|Darkus Betadron Flare_vs_Betadron.jpg|Betadron vs Flare Dragaon IMGP0485.JPG IMGP0484.JPG IMGP0483.JPG IMGP0482.JPG Bakugan-3-db-os-kezdo-szett-4-evad-2-valtozat.jpg Bakugan-3-db-os-kezdo-szett-4-evad-8-valtozat.jpg Category:Image Galleries